This invention relates generally to automatic door operators. More particularly, this invention relates to devices for triggering the operation of automatic swing-door operators.
Numerous devices and techniques have been advanced for triggering opening and closing sequences for automatic door operators which control the operation of doors. Actuating carpets which initiate a door opening sequence by an electrical contact closure are commonly employed to provide a mechanical actuating event. Microwave radiation, infrared radiation and ultrasound have also been employed to sense motion or presence of a subject for triggering the door operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,679 entitled "Swing-Door Operator System" discloses an automatic swing-door system of type to which the present invention may be employed. A motor is driven at various speeds for opening and closing, a swing-door via a linkage assembly. An electronic control unit controls the operation of the motor.